


The Beginning

by Prism_Streak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: Even he could not stop fate.





	The Beginning

God rocked the small crying angel in his arms, humming softly. In the short time since he had been created, Heylel had made more noise than any other of God’s creations. At his side, Michael clutched at his robe, begging to hold his new brother. God didn’t have the heart to tell his young son not to get attached, that this angel could never be good like them. Michael was too young to hear of the darkness, of the time before. But how much could a moment hurt? With some reluctance, he knelt and handed the child to his eldest son. As soon as Heylel left his arms, the future unfolded in before his eyes. Heylel and Michael arguing, fighting, tearing at each other's hair and wings. Michael, in a fit of fury, casting his brother from heaven, their other siblings scattering in fright. Millennia of Michael ruling alone and unchallenged, while Heylel was locked away, unnoticed and unloved. The two together again, screaming, crying, tearing at each other until there was nothing left. His whole family, at war. This was the way it had to happen, if his boys became close, if he allowed Heylel to love. Even he could not stop fate. But not yet. In that moment, there was only God, and Michael, rocking Lucifer gently in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, using the name Lucifer only at the end was intentional. constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
